<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i buy plants from you in the gay kind of way by ihaveaducknamedpaul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341425">i buy plants from you in the gay kind of way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaducknamedpaul/pseuds/ihaveaducknamedpaul'>ihaveaducknamedpaul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bokuto owns a plant shop, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, at least bokuto still loves him, he can't keep plants alive either, hes so gay and in love, osamu is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaducknamedpaul/pseuds/ihaveaducknamedpaul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you finally found me out,” he says with a sheepish grin, his hand going up to curl around his hair at the back. </p>
<p>Atsumu really has to restrain himself from going up to Bokuto and kissing him, or telling him he loves him. Preferably both. He almost slaps himself across the face before reminding himself how out of place that would look. He goes back to standing normally, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sure did. So ya remembered me from high school?” </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>A cute man opens up a plant shop, Atsumu can't stop going back for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i buy plants from you in the gay kind of way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're here, welcome. This is my baby created within two hours at 1am. I am very proud of it.</p>
<p>Enjoy ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>“Stop spending so much money there,” Osamu says. “Yer starting to look like a creep,” Osamu says. What does Osamu know? He's just a stupid restaurant owner. With his stupid boyfriend and his stupid pet cat that always attacks Atsumu on sight. That idiot knows nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu can't stay away though. Even if every plant he buys ends up dying within the week, he still returns to buy another to seal its eventual doom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The new flower shop next to his favourite convenience store practically calls out his name, with its vibrant colours and excitable aura. Let's not forget about the man who owns the store, tall, muscular, and drop dead gorgeous, with a smile that lights up rooms. Atsumu would do anything for him, literally anything. If this guy came up to him and punched him in the face, Atsumu would thank him for his service. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obviously when Atsumu first saw the shop, armed with bags of junk food to drown his lonely, single-person sorrows in, it peaked his interest. And when the super hot guy walked out of it, the interest doubled. He introduced himself as Bokuto, and when Atsumu told him his own, Bokuto immediately gave him a ridiculous nickname and wished him a good day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Atsumu can't obviously say anything about ridiculous nicknames himself. Sunarin and Omi-omi, as amazing-ly creative as they are, are proof of that. But Suna has been his friend since high school, and dating his brother of all people. Sakusa, that prickly sea urchin, he’s spent years bothering, and now they're on a team together so it's obvious he gets one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Bokuto just gave him one on the spot? Atsumu can't deny he didn't drop to his knees and scream the second he shut his apartment door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back to the issue at hand. Osamu is wrong. He's not a creep, just a simple man who wants to learn about plants. The man also happens to be yearning hard, not that Atsumu would ever admit it to anyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not even a “wow you're hot, let's have a one night stand,” kind of crush. It's an “I have literally known you for five seconds, but I want to spend every day slowly getting to know you so we can grow old and get married in a gay way,” kind of crush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Does it shock him a little? Of course it does, it shocks him a lot. He doesn't even know if this cute plant man is into dudes. Is he gay? Is he bi? Is he straight and devastatingly handsome? The possibilities are endless. Atsumu's latest crush could be taken, by either a woman or a man. Either way it would crush Atsumu's desperate, little heart into teeny tiny pieces. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His wandering thoughts are exactly what lead him straight to the flower shop straight after practice. He’s only meant to stop by the convenience store to grab a pack of ice pops to cool him down. The sun is ruthless, the shower he had after practice to rid himself of sweat completely useless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto’s little plants, lined up on a little wooden table outside of the shop, give him a wave. Atsumu walks right past his main destination and right into the flower shop. The little bell on the door jingles, humidity attacks him with no remorse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Atsumu feels like he's in a steam room with his teammates. Except there's less yelling and the entire place doesn't stink of sweat because everyone is whipping each other with their towels like a bunch of high schoolers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto practically skips out of the back room, two plants in his hands. There's dirt covering his knuckles and wrists, some even smeared in the dimple on his cheek. He spots Atsumu and beams, shaking one of the pots around as a makeshift wave. “Tsum-tsum, hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you know what? Atsumu fucking melts, right there on the spot. How does one human be so ruggedly handsome yet so adorably loveable at the same time? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ignores the heat in his cheeks and walks up to the counter with a grin. “Hey Bokkun, I came for another plant.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(The second time Atsumu comes into the shop, Bokuto frowns, “you don't have a nickname for me yet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu decides he doesn't like seeing him frown, “what about Bokkun?” Even if saying it makes his insides flutter and increases his eternal suffering, he would give Bokuto the cheesiest nickname ever if he had to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto contemplates it for a second, index finger and thumb on his chin. “Yeah, I like it,” he decides, nodding as if it's now final. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then it's settled, Bokkun it is.”)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another plant?” Bokuto places the two he's holding down on the counter, there's little volleyballs painted on the pots. “You sure are buying a lot of them, huh?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu chuckles, glancing off to the side and silently cursing himself. He wasn't even meant to walk into the store, and he sure as hell wasn't meant to buy another plant to inevitably murder. Him and his dumb, man loving brain, telling Bokuto he wants to buy another plant. He's practically funding the shop at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto wanders out into the room, his cheeks a rosy red from the heat. “Okay let's see, what plants do you already have?” Atsumu winces, Bokuto counts the deceased plants on his fingers, blissfully unaware they're dead. “So you got an aloe, a cactus, a spider plant, an air plant.. Oh! What about a snake plant? That reminds me of a team I played against in high school.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That catches Atsumu's attention, what if he played volleyball? What if he still does in his spare time? That's one way to woo a man. He steps a little closer, “what did ya play?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I played volleyball, I was actually the captain of my team in my last year. We went to nationals too, I wouldn't have done it without ‘Kaashi though. He's my best friend by the way.” Bokuto continues meandering around the room as he talks, Atsumu listens with interest. “Anyway I was telling you about the team that reminded me of the snake plant. My bro, Tetsu, was the one who played against them the most, but I did a couple of times. They were pretty good, not good enough to face me and my awesome spikes though!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his head, Atsumu connects the dots. Bokuto Koutarou, one of the top five aces in the country during his third year despite his fluctuating emotions. He and his setter had an almost telepathic bond on the court that managed to snag them second place in the finals. For some reason, he stopped playing volleyball after high school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wow, he sure looks quite different when he's got his hair down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, instead of bringing things up like a normal person, Atsumu likes to add a spin to it. A little bit of a shock factor to make things interesting. He leans on an empty spot on the nearby table, forcing himself to speak with a much more casual tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Say Bokkun</em>, why did’ja stop stylin’ yer hair like ya did back in high school?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The effect is instantaneous. Bokuto puts down the plant he's got a hold on, lowering his head. When he turns around to face him, there’s a dark flush on his cheeks, definitely not from the heat in the building. “So you finally found me out,” he says with a sheepish grin, his hand going up to curl around his hair at the back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu really has to restrain himself from going up to Bokuto and kissing him, or telling him he loves him. Preferably both. He almost slaps himself across the face before reminding himself how out of place that would look. He goes back to standing normally, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sure did. So ya remembered me from high school?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I actually kept up with watching volleyball,” Bokuto admits softly, dirt covered fingers now fiddling with the edge of his gardening apron. “You were the best setter, other than Keiji of course, and I always thought you were kind of.. cute.” At the last part his cheeks glow a rosy red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu's brain literally short circuits, there is no other way to describe it. He opens his mouth to say something, non-existent words catch in his throat and nothing comes out. The tips of his ears burn in his embarrassment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems to up Bokuto’s spirit, some of his own flustered-ness gone. “Did that work? Did I successfully woo you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there goes Atsumu’s knees. He clutches his chest, dropping the floor dramatically. “Bokkun, yer killin’ me here. I can only take so much.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This doesn't stop Bokuto, in fact, it only seems to fuel him. He bounces away, only to reappear a moment later with a plant pot containing an orchid. “Here, I was planning on giving it to you at some point. I even painted a pattern on the pot!” With a proud, child-like grin, he presents the flower to him. Around the edge of the pot there are small lovehearts and volleyballs, only making Atsumu more in love with the man in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bokkun please, my heart can't take any more today.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile turns devious, Atsumu regrets his words. Bokuto crouches down so they're both eye level with each other, he places the pot down to thread his fingers through Atsumu’s. “Does that mean, that you're free for a date <em>tomorrow</em>?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu can only do so much to ignore the deafening thudding in his chest. He makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat, throwing himself head first into Bokuto’s chest to hide his face. “Yes, yeah, yes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels Bokuto's chest shake with laughter, “sweet.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>❀❀❀</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A week later, when Bokuto steps into Atsumu's apartment for the first time, he sees all the empty plant pots scattered everywhere. “You know Tsum-tsum, you could have just asked me how to properly look after a plant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Atsumu snarks, elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs, “I've kept the orchid alive, that's already longer than all of the other plants.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, the orchid sits alive and proud on Atsumu's bedside table, and will do for years to come. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So basically all i did was take my own gay pining for my classmate, give it to Atsumu and just switch up the words a bit. Like a funky remix. And I think it turned out better than expected. </p>
<p>If you want to scream with me about rarepairs or haikyuu in general my twitter is @rainbowhatduck I swear im friendly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>